List of Disney Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of several animated movie villains that have several defeats, deaths, despairs and rehabilitations. Animated Features Canon Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg|Lampwick's defeat Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-9824.jpg|Monstro's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2840-1-.jpg|Brooms' defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4877.jpg|Ceratosaurus' death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex's death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg|Vulcan's despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7266-1-.jpg|Zeus' despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9968-1-.jpg|Chernabog's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10026.jpg|His gang and the harpies' defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg|Smitty's defeat Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5572.jpg|The pink elephants' defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat 185px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6909.jpg|Clowns defeat Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Man's dogs' death (1st film) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-3812.jpg|Wolf's defeat Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-6311.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|Dragonfly's death Fun fancy free.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat and later death melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7304.jpg|Rustlers' defeat Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and his gangs' #1 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #2 defeat cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8153.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine's despair (1st film) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat and despair (1st film) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8522.jpg|Mr. Smee and the Pirate Crew's defeat (1st film) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3974.jpg|Si and Am defeat (1st film) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4223.jpg|Stray dogs's defeat Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4439.jpg|Policeman defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg|Rat's death Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Aunt Sarah's defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Goons' defeat # 1 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Goons' defeat # 2 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Goons' defeat # 3 sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's defeat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4052.jpg|Pike's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8909.jpg|Sir Ector and Sir Kay's rehabillitation Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4321.jpg|Bandar-log's defeat Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg|King Louie's defeat jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) Aristocats944.jpg|Edgar's defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 1 Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 1 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg|Rhino Guard 2 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Hippo Guards defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 3 Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg|Rhino Guard 4 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg|Rhino Guard 5 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg|Rhino Guard 6 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5504.jpg|Rhino Guard 7 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Rhino Guard 8 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Rhino Guard 9 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|Rhino Guard 10 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Rhino Guard 11 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 2 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Rhino Guards 12 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Rhino Guard 13 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg|Rhino Guard 14 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen 3 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 4 defeat Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg|Bees' defeat Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-7873.jpg|Brutus and Nero's defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8472.jpg|Mr. Snoops' defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat Fox-disneyscreencaps com-8393.jpg|Bear's death Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9303.jpg|Amos Slade's rehabilitation (1st film.) Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg|Chief's rehabilitation (1st film.) Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6432.jpg|Guards' death #1 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6476.jpg|Guards' defeat #2 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg|Cauldron Born re-death Blackcauldron665.jpg |Horned King's death Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-7215.jpg|Gwythiant death#1 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Bartholomew's death Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7360.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|The Robot Queen's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7376.jpg|Felicia's defeat Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7417.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg|Fidget The Bat's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg|Ratigan's death Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg|Old Louie's defeat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Roscoe's death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg|DeSoto's death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Ursula's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps_com-8689.jpg|Chef Louis defeat (1st film) rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8364.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5269.jpg|Wolves' defeat beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|LeFou and Buddies's defeat beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Gazeem's death Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar and Iago's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar's death (1st film) Kocoum Dead.jpg|Kocoum's death pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Oafish guard defeat Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8867.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8880.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 2 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8896.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 3 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8940.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 4 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 5 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Brutish guard's defeat Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9017.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 6 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9060.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 7 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo's death Screen_Shot_2019-02-24_at_10.33.19_AM.png|Mortal Potion death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3653.jpg|Sharks defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4092.jpg|Nessus's defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5673.jpg|Hydra's death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg|Black Pig death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg|Nemean Lion defeat Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5965.jpg|The Hawk defeat Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5976.jpg|Sea Serpent defeat and death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg|Griffion,Minotar,and Medusa defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9390.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9884.jpg|Pain and Panic's rehabillitation hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Hades's defeat Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's death Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8390.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's despair Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8437.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9116.jpg|Chi Fu defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men (Charles) defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men (Hamilton) defeat # 2 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men (Peter) defeat # 3 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men (Kevin) defeat # 4 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men (Jonathan) defeat # 5 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men (Max) defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men (Larry, David, and Sylvester) defeat # 7 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|Clayton's men (Frank) defeat # 8 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Clayton's men (Dennis) defeat # 9 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men (Omar Jones) defeat # 10 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-426.jpg|Black Triangles's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg|Seagulls' defeat Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 3.48.42 PM.png|Nasty Nursery defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4477.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg|Snooty Flamingos's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8115.jpg|Firebird's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117-1.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps-1.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaur #1's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Kron's death Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7924.jpg|Plalace guards' defeat # 2 Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat # 3 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg|Commander Rourke's death lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8036.jpg|Scroop's death Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps_com-8174.jpg|Denahi's rehabillitation home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg|Rico, Willie Brothers and Wesley's defeat home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat Chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy's rehabillitation Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15's death meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10247.jpg|Agent's defeat bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10398.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6372.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier and Facilier's Shadow's death princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9741.jpg|Lawrence's defeat 640px-Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9122.jpg|Stabbington Brothers' defeat tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10035.jpg|Mother Gothel's death winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6258.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr_mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3_1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10318.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg|Mr. Yama's defeat big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg|Yokai/Callaghan's defeat zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11589.jpg|Dawn Bellwether's defeat moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10974.jpg|Te Kā's rehabillitation moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's despair mage.png|Arthur's death Pixar Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips's defeat Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|The Fly Brothers and Thud's defeat bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Thumper and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg|Emperor Zurg's rehabilitation (Toy Story 2) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Stinky Pete's defeat Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al McWhiggin's defeat and despair Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat and later death (1st film.) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10143.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat (1st film) finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Dr. Philip Sherman's despair AnglerfishDeath.PNG|The Anglerfish's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11052.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Buddy Pines/Syndrome's death cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12877.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner and Nadar Kessard's defeat wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9307.jpg|GO-4's death wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9771.jpg|Auto's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz's death toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg|Lotso's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10109.jpg|Tony Trihull's death cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Z's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10327.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10355.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg|Ivan's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10379.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10382.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10877.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9373.jpg|Mor'du's death monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-8524.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat (2nd film) monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-9187.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Jangles the Clown's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat GiantSquidDefeat.PNG|The Giant Squid's defeat Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9517.jpg|The Cleveland Truck Drivers' defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10588.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de La Cruz's death SecurityGuardsDefeat.PNG|The Security Guards' defeat IMG_20180618.png|Evelyn Deavor's defeat Sequel and Prequel (1994-2008) return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2341.jpg|Abis Mal's Thugs's defeat Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Jafar's death (2nd film) return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7494.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat kingofthieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5692.jpg|Forty Thieves's defeat #1 Aladdin-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8637.jpg|Sa'Luk's death kingofthieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8854.jpg|Forty Thieves's defeat #2 Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7103.jpg|Skullasaurus's defeat beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Forte's death pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd film) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6481.jpg|Nuka's death lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8408.jpg|The Outsiders's rehabillitation Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8659.jpg|Zira's death tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3748.jpg|Bees's defeat tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4623.jpg|Tiggerasaurus's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|The Hammerhead Shark's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg|Undertow's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7432.jpg|Cloak and Dagger's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7833.jpg|Morgana's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6400.jpg|Sarousch, and Sarousch's Thieves's defeat Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg|Drizella Tremaine's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7677.jpg|Lil' Lightning's defeat 101-Dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7345.jpg|Jasper and Horace's defeat (2nd film) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7724.jpg|Cruella De Vil's defeat (2nd film) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg|Dirty Dawson's defeat jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3945.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd film) jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7008.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film) piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6772.jpg|Bees' defeat piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg|Heffalumps's defeat piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.jpg|Snowman's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's death Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair stitch-the-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg|Captain Gantu, and Reuben's despair (Stitch: The Movie) stitch-the-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6111.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel's defeat (Stitch: The Movie) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (3rd film) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7757.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar's death (3rd film) mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8196.jpg|Lord Qin's despair pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg|Heffalumps's defeat tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg|Sabor's defeat (2nd film) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7240.jpg|Mama Gunda's rehabillitation and Uto and Kago's despair Kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Yzma's defeat (2nd film) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6472.jpg|Hunter Dogs' defeat #1 (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg|Hunter Dogs' defeat #2 (2nd film) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6688.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death #3 (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death #4 (2nd film) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7332.jpg|Ronno's defeat (2nd film) Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7803.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel, Leroy, and Leroy Clones's defeat (Leroy and Stitch) Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7183.jpg|Atka's despair Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg|Amos Slade and Chief's despair (2nd film.) Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps_com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (3rd film) Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine's defeat (3rd film) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg|Electric Eels' defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Other Animated Film Villains song-of-the-south-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear's defeat Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11119.jpg|Secretary Bird's despair Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11211.jpg|King Leonidas's defeat who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10107.jpg|Stupid's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10128.jpg|Wheezy's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10174.jpg|Smarty's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10186.jpg|Greasy's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Pyscho's death ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Merlock's death nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Buzz_Lightyear_of_star_Command_the_Adventure_Begins_Part_7.wmv_-_YouTube.jpg|Emperor Zurg's defeat (Buzz Lightyear of star Command the Adventure Begins) Buzz_Lightyear_of_star_Command_the_Adventure_Begins_Part_7.wmv_-_YouTube2.jpg|Warp Darkmatter's defeat Krank's_defeat.jpg|Krank's defeat Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg|Peg Leg Pete's defeat (In The Three Musketeers) Valiant Screenshot 2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps_com-4924.jpg|Hawk's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (Tinker Bell) Tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg|Rats' defeat Tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8159.jpg|Vidia's rehabillitation (Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure) tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Mr. Twitches' rehabilitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabillitation Pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat Frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9119.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death planes-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Ned and Zed's defeat Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9570.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Pirate Crew's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat Planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat tinkerbell-never beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation SUNP02.jpg|The virus' defeat and later death Bigbadmickeymarch.png|Big bad wolf's defeat Live Action MarkJenningsDeath.PNG|The Hitchhiker's death HunterDefeat.PNG|The Hunter's defeat EagleDefeat.PNG|The Eagle's defeat TimberWolfDeath.PNG|The Timber Wolf's death PatelandNigelDefeat.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel's despair AbdullahDefeat.PNG|Abdullah's defeat BeautySmithDefeat.PNG|Beauty Smith's defeat ReverendLelandDruryDeath.PNG|Reverend Leland Drury's death parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's defeat narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch's death LeopardSealDefeat.PNG|The Leopard Seal's defeat IMG 5292 jpg.png|Fleshlumpeater's defeat Narissa 78.PNG|Queen Narissa's death Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|Royal pain's defeat Doom's death.jpg|Judge doom's death tv show villains: A Star is Torn16.jpg|Kitten caboodle's defeat Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 109 Risky Beesness arsenaloyal - YouTube14.jpg|Irwina Allen's defeat Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 238 Dirty Rotten Diapers arsenaloyal - YouTube13.jpg|Baby Thaddeus and his minions' defeat Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 205 To the Rescue 5 arsenaloyal - YouTube2.jpg|Adrin's defeat imagejpeg (5).jpg|Fat cat's defeat Nimnul_-A_Wolf_in_Cheap_Clothing206.png|Norton nimnul's defeat imagejpeg (4).jpg|Don karnage's defeat Category:Lists Category:Galleries